Raid on Chanuk
|prev= |conc= |next= |image=Marauder SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |conflict=Interbellum |campaign= |date=February 6, 2504 |place=Chanuk |result=Kel-Morian Combine victory |battles= |side1= Kel-Morian Combine Terran Dominion |side2=Players' Club |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Rindge Isaac White Sammy |commanders2=Trevor Jacobs Philbin Gonsales |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop= }} The Raid on Chanuk was a skirmish between the Players' Club rebels and a short-lived alliance between the Terran Dominion and Kel-Morian Combine in February 2504. It took place on Chanuk, a rich mining moon with very low gravity owned by the Combine.Neilson, Micky. "Stealing Thunder." (Oct. 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Stealing Thunder Accessed 2010-10-22. Prelude In 2498 Trevor Jacobs, a Kel-Morian Combine exterminator and firebat began suffering from cancer from the toxins he had used. Despite strenuous effort Jacobs secured only minimal medical compensation from the guilds, which claimed the cancer was self-imposed. Shortly afterward, he left to form the Players' Club, an opportunistic pirate group of thugs and other miners disillusioned with the Kel-Morian Combine. His friends, including Philbin Gonsales, Park and Shoberg publicly disowned him but would still support his vendetta. The Players' Club would later take the fight to the Dominion after its formation. The Players' Plan The Players' Club planned the assault an Chanuk, a rich mining moon, at least a month before the attack itself occurred. Trevor Jacobs was dying of cancer and wanted a last attack on the Combine. Pirates Philbin Gonsales, Park and Shoberg all got jobs there, with Gonsales becoming a supervising engineer and playing a lead role in the plotting. Explosives were secreted in Deep Core 6, which was then back-filled by Gonsales, usually a legitimate safety strategy, but this time an attempt to hide the bombs. When miners noticed that explosives had gone missing, Park explained that this was just an oversight. As the day of battle neared, the Players' Club disabled the Combine's space-going vessels, intending to trap the Kel-Morians on the moon as it exploded. The Battle The Dominion Armed Forces, having engaged in conflict with the Players' Club previously, lent forces under the command of Commander Rindge. However, the Dominion only intended to get some good PR and then leave. Dominion troops, including bomb-disposal expert and marauder First Sergeant Isaac White, engaged the Players' Club in combat. During the battle, numerous Kel-Morians were critically wounded. White engaged in combat with Jacobs, and ended up in a disabled elevator. The Dominion considered the action a victory. Meanwhile, the Players' Club had started their explosive countdown, which appeared on numerous computers. When White awoke, he was told the situation. Rindge told him to evacuate, and that the Dominion wouldn't rescue the stranded Kel-Morians. White decided to stay with the Kel-Morians, prompting Rindge to call him a deserter. Sammy, an engineer, assisted White with reaching the bombs. After explaining the situation, White boarded a FAFNR, a burrowing machine, to cut through the rock to get him to the bombs. Once there, he disarmed most of them before being interrupted by Trevor Jacobs. If even one bomb off, the others would still explode, and Chanuk would still be destroyed. White eventually kicked Jacobs away from him and threw the final bomb away. It went off, but did not set off the other bombs. References es:Incursión en Chanuk Category:Interbellum battles